Some DaySome Place
by Devilz-gurl89
Summary: 3 Months have passed since Ultimecia's defeat. Quistis, Irvine, and Zell was sent to Dollet. Where Quistis ends up saving Seifer's life. Seifer starts to have feelings for Quistis. But how far will Seifer go just to win Quistis's heart? ~Seifist~
1. The Mission

Disclaimers: I don't own the characters.Squaresoft owns it all..so yeah..But I DO own this story! Hehe  
  
Note: Please review, this is my very first fanfic ever! So be good to me, don't mock me too much ok? *weeps in tears* Hehe. Hope you like it!  
The ocean glistened under the golden sunset.Everything was going so perfect.  
  
"Don't you ever leave me.again.you are everything to me." The man spoke, full of love and passion  
  
"I promise.only if you stay by my side forever.and forget about that. sorceress that, ruined everything"  
  
"Quistis.how can you even mention her? She is so far away from my mind. From now on, it'll be just you and me. Let me be your knight in shining armor, saving you from all the dangers of the world." They stared into each other's eyes, speechlessly, yet they knew exactly how they both felt.  
  
"Ohhhhh.thank you.you are so." The man gently puts his hand to her mouth, and looked deeply into her sapphire eyes.  
  
"You're the most, perfect person in the world. I can't live without you, because I .I.um.I.l.love.you" He leaned closer to her.  
  
The moonlight shone upon the two figures. The cool breeze blew the women's golden hair all over.  
She closed her eyes.and waited for her very first and memorable kiss.  
*RINGGGGGGGGGG* Quistis jerked up.  
  
"Stupid clock!" She screamed as she threw her pillow at it, whacking it off the table.  
  
The ex-instructor took a quick warm shower and wore her dark blue SeeD uniform. She put up her golden hair in a bun as usual, looked in the bathroom mirror, set on her sweet smile, and strode out of her dorm.  
  
*In the cafeteria*  
  
"MORNING to you all!" The girl in a yellow dress screamed at the top of her lungs  
  
"How can you be so energetic, so early in the morning?" Quistis replied in a very weary tone, as she slowly sipped her black coffee.  
  
"Well, aren't we a little grumpy today?" Rinoa said cheerfully  
  
"Ha . ha!" Quistis gave her sarcastic laugh. She had always despised that raven hair sorceress that stole her only love, but also loved her as much as a sister.  
  
"So what happened last night?" Selphie nudged Rinoa in the shoulder, "Where did he take you this time Rinoa?"  
  
"Oh Selphie! It was wonderful! Squall took me to Balamb, we had a candle light dinner, with music, and EVERYTHING! He is like THEE perfect guy ever." Rinoa said, literally screaming.  
  
"Awesome! I wish Irvine was a bit more like that! Who would ever think that Squall can be that, uhh.romantic!" The cheery SeeD giggled  
  
"Quisty, what do you think about it?" Rinoa asked the pettish Quistis  
  
"Huh, what? Oh. that, yea, that's uh.great" Quistis answered distractedly  
  
~ Hyne, what is she thinking? Is she doing this to me on purpose? ~  
  
*Ding Dong* the intercom rang.  
  
"Good Morning Balamb Garden!" The Headmaster announced in his cheerful voice "Irvine, Quistis, and Zell please come to my office immediately. I repeat, Irvine, Quistis, and Zell, come to my office immediately. That is all, have a great day."  
  
"Well that's me, see you guys!" Quistis was rather glad to get away from the annoying Rinoa.  
  
The elegant blond quickly walked out of the cramped Cafeteria.  
~ That.oh so sweet dream. ~  
*Cid's Office*  
  
"Good morning sir, you called." The three SeeDs said and respecting him while saluting.  
  
"Yes, good morning. I have a mission for three of you" Cid started, giving a small smile "and Squall here will give you the detail."  
  
"I have detected some life in the Dollet Communication Tower, I believe that the Galbadian Soldiers are back. They are probably trying to cause troubles again."  
  
"Your mission is to patrol and keep of a close eye on the Communication Tower. To make sure that Galbadians aren't back to cause more troubles. If you find Galbadians, tell them to leave, if they decide not to, bring them to their death." Cid explained  
  
~ Squall.~  
  
A young, handsome brunette walked towards Quistis, and gently touched her shoulder. "I believe that you are the most responsible one" Squall started, "You will lead this mission"  
  
Quistis felt her face turning into the color of a fresh red rose.  
  
~ No! Why are the feelings coming back to me? I can't like him again. Oh hyne, this is so embarrassing ~  
  
Quistis looked away "Yes commander"  
  
"You will leave at 1300 hour, by train from Balamb. Any questions?"  
  
"Yo, how long will this mission be?" Zell asked  
  
"It should only take 1 day." The commander (squall) guessed.  
  
"All righty then! Lets get cracking!" Said the guy in the wacky cowboy suit  
  
"Dismissed" Cid said, turning back to his work. 


	2. Disturbing Dreams

Disclamer: I don't own the characters..Squaresoft owns it.so yea.watever  
  
Note: PLEASE REVIEW!! I need to know if it's good or not..I hope it is ..anyway enjoy!  
  
The three chosen SeeDs went in the lift to head back down.  
  
"Hey Quistis, what's up with you today?", asked Irvine  
  
"Uh, w. w. what are you talking about?" She stuttered  
  
"You know exactly what I mean, you blushed when Squall put his hand on your shoulder." He smirked  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about!"  
  
"No idea! You were practically red as a tomato!" Zell chuckled  
  
*Ding*  
  
"Well, this is my stop, see you guys later" Quistis ran back to her dorm, as Irvine and Zell was laughing at her.  
  
*Quistis's dorm*  
  
~ Hyne, that was horrible, I wonder what Squall thought about that. Ugh, never mind, I don't want know. ~  
  
Quistis packed her stuff ready to go  
  
"I still have four more hours till I have to leave, what should I do until then?" She questioned herself  
  
*Cid's office*  
  
"Is everything in the garden in order?" Cid asked  
  
"Yes, sir. Except that we are running out of vacant dormitories. As you know, a lot of kids applied to join the garden, and it seems that we only have a couple of rooms left. Three more vacant rooms for the boys and five vacant rooms for the girls." Squall replied  
  
"I see. We will have to do something about that soon. Check Galbadia Garden to see if they have any vacant rooms. So we can transfer some of the students here to Galbadia Garden."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Squall, do you know what happened to Seifer?" That question struck squall's mind.  
  
~ Seifer? It's been a long time since that name is mentioned. Everyone acts as if he never existed. What did happen to him? ~  
  
"Squall?"  
  
"I have no clue Sir. He was last seen in Lunatic Pandora, before Ultimecia's defeat."  
  
~ Who wants to know what happened to him? He killed Odin, and tried to kill me. Is he dead? If he's not, where has he been hiding all this time? What happened to Fujin and Rajin? Here I go again, I hate thinking about these things, So many questions. ~  
  
"Do you think that she deserves it though?" Cid asked  
  
"Huh?" Squall looked at Cid in confusion  
  
"Ha Ha Ha! Never mind, I see that you were in your little world again weren't you?" The headmaster teased.  
  
"...Watever..."  
  
*Quad*  
  
"Awwwwwwwww! Irvy, don't tell me you have to leave again." The short browned hair girl frowned  
  
"Don't worry my sweetheart. Whenever the wind blows, I'll always hear 'selphie..selphie'. " The flirt master comforted  
  
"That's so sweet. You better not flirt around with those Dollet girls." Selphie's soft voice turned into a threatening one as she grabbed Irvine's shirt.  
  
"Hey, hey, let's not get a little rough here. Don't you trust me? My love to you is like a never ending river full of love."  
  
"Well it better be! Or else, the T-Rexaur will have a great meal when you get back" Threatened the energetic SeeD  
  
*Quistis' Dorm*  
  
~ I had such a restless sleep last night. Maybe I should have a nap ~  
  
"Quistis, I.um.I.l.love.you" He said, full of love  
  
The moonlight shone upon the two figures, as the brunette man leaned closer  
  
".Squall." She whispered  
  
BANG  
  
"AAAARRRRRRGGGGGG!!" He screamed in pain, as he fell on his love one  
  
The dark figure in the distant had shot, squall with a circular weapon  
  
"Squall! Please, get up! Squall!" She screamed with Squall's blood all over her  
  
"I.am.dying" He whined in pain  
  
"No. NO! You're not! You can't, you promised me to be by my side forever. You have to live! I need you. I NEED YOU!"  
  
".ugh.my.spirit.shall.be..."  
  
"SQUALL! NOOOOOOO! Don't give up on me!! Please, OH please!!!" She hugged him tightly afraid of letting go.  
"YO, WAKE UP!! QUISTIS WAKE UP!" Screamed Zell  
  
"NOOO!!!!!" The sleepless ex-instructor screamed and twirled, as she realized it was only a dream.  
  
"Are you ok? You were screaming Squall's name, I heard you screaming as I was going to my dorm." Zell explained  
  
"Yes, I'm ok now, thank you." She whispered embarrassed  
  
"Great. You had me worried there. Meet you at the front gate in 20 min" In a blink of an eye, he was out of sight  
  
~ This must stop now! I can barely get any sleep around here. I'm even more tired than before I slept, sheesh. What am I doing? I only have 20 more min to get ready! ~  
  
The tired Quistis jumped into the cold shower and hopped back out in less than 5 min. Changed into her pink battle outfit and placed her Save the Queen on her hip.  
  
*Front Gate*  
  
"YO! What took you so long! We've been here for ages" Quistis frowned at Zell, he knew exactly what took her so long  
  
"Back off man! A lady needs time to dress herself" Irvine winked  
  
"Alright, I'm sorry. Lets get moving, there are no more cars, so I guess we'll have to walk to Balamb  
  
Irvine walked in a quick pace. Leaving Quistis and Zell behind, trying to catch up.  
  
"So, Quist what was happening in your dream" Zell curiously asked  
  
"It's nothing you need to worry about." Quistis replied coldly  
  
"You were screaming out Squall. So this must be interesting"  
  
"Since when did you become a nosy guy?"  
  
"Hey, stop changing the subject will you! I'm trying to help you here."  
  
"Well I don't need your help!"  
  
"Whoa! You are grumpier than ever! It's not right to fall in love with your best friend's boyfriend." Zell ran to catch up with Irvine  
  
~ Best Friend???!!! Best Friend!! Who ever said she was my best friend??!!! A best friend wouldn't steal Squall from me in the first place! ~  
  
"Good afternoon to you beautiful. Three tickets to Dollet please" Irvine flirted with the ticket lady  
  
"Hmmmm..I don't think that's wise Irvine, if Selphie finds out.." Zell reminded him  
  
"SHUSHHH! She's not going to find out"  
  
*Train*  
  
"Ah, It's been a long time since I've been on these trains. Hey Quistis, can you open the SeeD cabin?" Irvine asked sweetly  
  
"Yea sure, I think I remember the password."  
  
*Click*  
  
"YAY! Selphie loves trains, I bet she wants to come with us.." Irvine's voice faded in the distance  
  
"Yo, Quistis I'm sorry if I offended you before. I was just trying to help you." Zell pleaded for forgiveness  
  
"That's alright, I was probably just over reacting before anyway. I'm going to rest in the SeeD cabin for a while. I think I need another nap." Quistis smiled  
The stars twinkled as it was reflected upon the ocean's gleaming surface  
  
"Come, my angel. My sweet." The man in the leather jacket called  
  
"I'll follow you 'till the end of time." Her golden hair swayed in the wind  
  
"I have a special surprise for you." He smiled as he searched some thing in his pocket  
  
*gasp* "Oh it's beautiful! This must have cost you a fortune! It's so. so. indescribable"  
  
*Ding* "This train will soon be arriving in Dollet" The lady in the speaker announced  
  
"Wake up Quist, we have to go" Zell shook her hard  
  
"Huh? What? Oh yea. ok" Quistis blinked around, and quickly wiped her drool off her face, as Zell laughed out hard.  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"Another Squall dream?"  
  
The restless woman jumped up and stormed out of the train. 


End file.
